Of Froggys, Teddies and a King
by IndieWrites
Summary: Written for National Teddy Bear Day. Naruto thinks he had found the perfect teddy bear. Sasuke knows he has. After all, what could ever beat a Naruteddy? Fluff, chibiNaru/Sasu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his world. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Beware of the Fluff!

A/N: Written for National Teddy Bear Day, which is Sept 9th! Reviews welcome, flames not.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Froggys, Teddies, and a King<strong>

It was a well known fact that the preschool class at Konoha Academy had a hierarchy. A staunch and strict hierarchy. One that had not wavered in the two years Sasuke Uchiha had been a student there. He was the top brass, king of the munchkins. Recognized for his talent and good looks, even at the tender age of 4, he could rule his kingdom with a simple look and a well placed _'hn.'_ No one questioned it. No one dared.

It was also well known that the village idiot was the lowest on the totem pole. Brilliant blue eyes and a sunny personality to match his golden hair, Naruto Uzumaki had both. But it wasn't enough in the eyes of his peers or their parents. Labeled stupid, useless and trouble, Naruto was reduced to the servant of a peasant so to speak. Avoided, ignored, he faded into the background, looking up at the king with his knowing eyes and heartbreaking smile. It was okay, though. He knew who he was, and that he would be better than them all, in time.

And so it fell, this ranking of children who neither knew nor cared that they shouldn't be placed in such a way. It was expected, and so accepted. The teachers fawned over those lucky enough to bask in Sasuke's light, and tolerated the few who clung to the shadows.

However, as time flows and ebbs, so does change. And the preschool class of KA was in for a shake up. For the king was not stupid, nor was he shallow. He knew of his subjects, and was particularly fond of the idiot. It was time, he decided, that everyone realized that.

* * *

><p>The day dawned bright, the weather typically autumn. Cool morning breezes teased the changing leaves, while the birds sung their songs, alerting all to the time when they should be awake, and on with their day. Naurto leaped from his small bed, scrunching up his nose as his feet hit the cold hard floor. He wiggled his toes a few times, yawning and rubbing his wild mass of blond hair. With a cheeky grin, he began pulling on his clothes for the day. He had just enough time to get a quick bite before heading out to school.<p>

Today was to be a special day. His sensei had informed the class the day before that they would be allowed a show-n-tell to mark the Western celebration of Teddy Bear Day. Each child could bring in his or hers favorite bear to share with the class. And while Nartuo did not have a Teddy Bear, persay, he did have a small stuffed frog. He figured it would be just as good as any ole bear. Even Sasuke-teme couldn't produce a better toy, he was sure.

So, it was with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes that he grabbed his backpack and Mr. Froggy, and hurried down the dusty streets to his school. Apparently, though, he was not the only one thrust into the mood of excitement. His entire class, giggling girls and smirking boys alike, all stood around the little room, eagerly awaiting their sensei. Naruto quickly maneuvered his way around the groups of children, stashing his backpack in his cubby and sitting on the mat in the back of the room. Clutching his frog tightly in his arms, his eyes roved over the others, taking in their teddies.

Each child held one, as different as they themselves were. Sakura's was a garish shade of pink, not too far off from her hair. Choji's looked slightly smaller in size than the boy. Even Shikamaru's teddy was a fair representation of the lazy little boy, well loved and dangling by its fuzzy paw.

Burrowing his nose into the green fluff of Mr. Froggy's head, he sighed. Once again, it was glaringly obvious that he was different, far away from the realm of acceptable things. Hugging his toy closer, he noticed that the stoic Uchiha heir had yet to make an appearance. It also appeared that his entrance was highly anticipated. The closer it got to the beginning of class, the more eyes turned towards the door, waiting for the black hair to come in and show them the best of the best teddies. There was no doubt he would have one.

As much as he didn't want to, Naruto found his blue eyes glued to the door as well. He might not like the Uchiha, heck one could say they were rivals of a sort, but he still had to acknowledge there was something about Sasuke. Something that drew his attention. With the rest of the court, he waited, breath held.

Finally, the slow sound of the door opening filled the now silent room, and a black head entered, his face set in determination and his black eyes narrowed slightly. He gave a glance around the room, nodding briefly at the calls of welcome. His gaze landing on the loud blond boy in the back, the smaller child hunched up, his eyes starring unwaveringly at his rival. A hint of a smirk formed on the lips of the paler boy and he tipped his head.

Naruto was taken aback. Sasuke had never shown such an expression to him, and it confused the poor little tike as he tried to suss out just what it all meant. Unfortunately, Iruka-sensei entered and class began in earnest. Odd Uchihas and their strange looks pushed to the back of his mind, he actively looked forward to the time when he would be able to share his green treasure with his classmates. Anxiously, he fidgeted, knowing that they would soon have snack break, and he would have to wait until after then. It was to his delight that he realized Sasuke was in the same boat as he was. Finally, maybe he would be able to one-up the dark haired boy, and gain some of the attention he so desperately craved.

Sitting under the tree in the front school yard, he stuffed his face with his grapes and graham crackers, eying the obnoxious Kiba sitting next to him, who laughed loudly and sprayed everyone around him with crumbs. Gingerly, Naruto nibbled on the last of his snack, standing quietly to gather Mr. Froggy and get ready for his turn.

It was then that Sakura and Ino noticed the old worn froggy grasped in the little boy's arms, his eyes shining with excitement. Being spiteful little girls, they sashayed up to him, ugly grins on their faces. With twin looks, they grabbed a hold of the stuffed toy, pulling it from Naruto's hands. Desperately, he made to get it back, his hands waving frantically as he pleaded with them. Laughing, they danced away, leading the poor boy on a merry chase around the yard. Neither one liked the bright ball of sunshine, knowing that he was different and unliked by both his classmates and their families. Not willing to think any further on the subject, they simply followed suit, making Naruto's life hell when they could.

Holding the toy high above her head, Sakura glared down at the little boy, his eyes clouded with tears he would not shed. "Please, Sakura," he begged, clutching his hands and jumping.

She shook her head, grinning. "Nah- huh. You can't have it. It's not a teddy," she informed him.

He frowned. "So?" he asked confused.

"Only teddies are allowed, stupid," Ino piped up. Sakura nodded, catching her friend's eye.

"Suppose he doesn't have one?" she taunted.

"Maybe he's too stupid to know it's not one," Ino countered. Sakura shrugged before tossing the frog over her shoulder. It landed with a wet splat in a nearby puddle. Satisfied with their work, the two ran off, heading back into the classroom, chattering about Sasuke and what his teddy would look like. He hadn't given anyone a glimpse of the precious stuffed animal, and so the speculations were high.

Naruto watched them go, kneeling knee deep in puddle next to his frog. With a shaking hand, he reached out and picked up his sopping toy. Tears gathered in his eyes and his lip trembled, but he refused to let them win. He frantically wiped the toy off with his shirt, hoping to make it look somewhat clean.

A white hand came into his view. "They're the stupid ones," a soft voice said. Naruto's head flew up and he looked at the squatting Sasuke next to him.

"Huh?"

"I said they're stupid."

"Oh," Naruto answered, confused as to why Sasuke was beside him, and why he would say such a thing. "Why?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because everyone knows about the froggy bears. They are better than any teddy. Or so I heard," he informed the sniffling younger boy.

Naruto's eyes widened and his lips twitched. "Really?" he asked, certain that Sasuke spoke the truth. After all, it was beyond him why the king of their class would lie to him.

Sasuke sighed. "Really." He stood and held out his hand. "Come on, dobe. We'd better go."

Naruto nodded, clasping the offered hand and allowing the bigger boy to pull him to his feet. "Thanks," he said softly.

Sasuk shrugged. "Wanna know a secret?" he whispered, his trademark smirk on his face.

As it is with all children, Naruto could not turn away from the beguiling temptation of a 'secret.' So he giggled and nodded his head rapidly.

"My teddy's even better."

His heart plummeting, Naruto looked away, his blond bangs hiding the disappointment in his eyes. "Oh," he winced.

"Know why?" Sasuke asked, the slighted hint of excitement in his tone. He leaned forward, trying to catch a glance at the blond's face. With a smirk, he pulled something out of his pocket and pulled it down over the sunny tresses.

With a shocked gasp and a bewildered look, Naruto's head shot up, his eyes locking with the dark ones on Sasuke. There he saw sly delight and approval. Gingerly, he lifted his hands and tugged on the round fuzzy ears attached to the stocking hat now covering his head. Confused, he frowned. "Why?" he finally asked.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a full blow grin, further shocking his smaller companion. Leaning to the side so that their shoulders brushed, he bumped his nose against Naruto's temple. "'Cause, my teddy's a Naruteddy. And that's the best one there is."

A smile slowly bloomed on Naruto's face and he laced one of his hands with Sasuke's. Nothing else needed to be said. The hierarchy had change in that moment. Yet, for the life of them, neither one cared. The world was alright, as long as Sasuke had his Naruteddy.


End file.
